Luck Be a Lady
by Electra Minos
Summary: Lovina nicknamed 'Lady Luck' makes everyone around her lucky. This trait is easily abused by her 'employers' at a local casino. As she waits to try and find a way out of her job, she bumps into Antonio. No matter how many times she tries to push him away, in her mind, she's not worth it. Can Antonio change that? AntonioXFem!Romano
1. Chapter 1

It was getting dark now. People had reached there homes hours ago. Families had eaten dinner, passing words of what the day had brought. Children had laughed and were now tucked up in bed. Parents sitting downstairs watching television while the snuggled up on the sofa. Students were still awake in their dorms. Some enjoying long evenings playing cards while others crammed for lessons. Some of them scribbling away at that essay due for the morning. There were some people who just had a night in. Checking e-mails and watching TV. In amongst all these ordinary things, there was something else going on. This town was better known for it's night life. There were a lot of pubs and countless clubs, but there was one building that really made this town stand out. The Edelweiss Casino stood out among the dark shadows of the night. It's sign lighting up the sky, the amazing flashing lights demanding attention from any passer by. Some said if you flew over in a plane you would be able to spot the casino. Some of the residents were not please when it opened, said it would bring all sorts of people to their town. Some said it ruined the town at night. The majority of people just accepted it. There were already loads of dodgy clubs and buildings around, what was one more going to do? The owners were renown for being an over night success, rags to riches and all that. No one really knew much apart from the stories. Many people wanted to know... what was their secret?

"I think we have done rather well Roderich." Vash smiled as he spun his chair round. His shaggy blond hair coming to a rest after the movement. Roderich flicked away a stray strand of brown hair and nodded in reply. The pair sat at two ends of a very extravagant office. Mahogany desks, leather chairs, the whole room was filled with splendid furniture and the walls were decorated with the most expensive paintings money could buy. In between there works of art hung framed newspaper headlines, all of them about the two men in the room. The pair were dressed in very smart and very expensive suits. Both of them pleased in the money they had made.

"I think we have done very well." Roderich smiled. "Wine?" He offered his friend.

"I think I will have a glass." Vash smiled getting up. "We will get a nice bonus tomorrow." He chuckled darkly. Roderich nodded going to get a bottle of wine from the rack.

"Yes, it's lovely when partnerships work out like this." Roderich said as he retrieved two wine glasses. At that moment there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Vash called out. The door was pushed open a fraction as a young girl peeked through, her short blond hair and green eyes looking to Vash. "Oh Lily, come in." He smiled warmly going over to the girl and hugging her. Lily blushed as she hugged back. She was dressed in a rather modest dark red dress.

"You're in a good mood brother." She said softly. "What's happened?"

"We'll hopefully get another big win tomorrow." He said smiling. "We were going to open a bottle of wine to celebrate."

"Correction Vash, we have opened a bottle of wine." Roderich smiled as he poured two glasses. "Lily would you like a glass?"

"No thank you." She replied softly. "Why are you celebrating before you have something to celebrate?" She asked. Vash tried to think up an answer quickly. Luckily Roderich came to the rescue.

"We just have a very good hunch." Roderich explained. Lily nodded and looked back to her brother.

"Why do we celebrate making other people poor?" Lily asked again. Vash was ready for this one.

"It is not our fault they become poor." He said softly. "They choose to accept the risk of loosing. Luck favours one person one day and another the next. We are just giving them the chance of playing, it's their choice to play."

"Okay." She said quietly. Vash knew she wasn't happy with their job. She didn't like gambling at all. She would never do it in her life, but she also knew this was the job that had saved her and her brother from starving. Vash hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't forget Lily, we do help some people get richer. It's not all bad." He smiled softly.

"Okay." She nodded, looking up to him. "I'm going back to my room now. Don't drink to much." She said.

"Good night Lily." Vash said as the young girl turned and left the room. As the door shut he sighed to Roderich. "I wish she would stop worrying about people... but I know she can't. She still has love in her heart and compassion for others."

"Are you saying I am heartless?" Roderich joked carrying the glasses over.

"No, nothing like that." Vash said taking his drink. "Our hearts have been hardened to the world. We have faced years fighting just to survive. She was so young she didn't understand. I wish I could be kind and compassionate again, but in the day and age. It pays very well to be heartless." He said with a small smile. Roderich nodded to the statement.

"Cheers to that." He clinked his glass against Vash's. "And to tomorrow. When we will certainly have a big win."

"Cheers." Vash smiled clinking his glass and taking a sip. He hated having to lie to Lily... but this was for her own good. She would feel worse if she knew how they had a 'hunch' and how certain it was. The reason on how they knew they would be successful was their little secret. Their little secret however, was not in a good mood.

Lovina hated her life. She hated her job. She hated the people she was forced to talk to. She hated the clothes that she had to wear. But there was one thing more that Lovina hated more than anything else in her life. She hated her luck. Lovina had the worst record in the book with luck. Nothing had ever seemed to go right for her. She stood in her long emerald dress that clung to her figure. She growled in annoyance as she tried to pull up the front as she was showing an uncomfortable amount of cleavage. Her long brown hair went just past her shoulders with a green headband keeping it under control. Her high heel shoes were already killing her feet, but she couldn't change her outfit. Her bosses wouldn't let her. She needed to look attractive and appealing at all times, but also keep some modesty. She was glad the idea of a crop top and hot pants were out of the question. Her bosses had nick named her 'Lady Luck'. She hated the irony of that stupid name. She was never lucky, she never had been and maybe never will be. That wasn't the annoying part though. The thing that annoyed her the most was that when ever she was around anyone or touched someone, even something as small as a brush against while walking, they would be lucky. It was guaranteed! Everyone else who she had ever had contact with became stupidly lucky while she was around. While they won the lottery she still could never guess heads or tails correctly. That silly little trait was what had landed her here. Working for two rich bastards, making them richer while she remained completely dependent on them for everything. They paid her in bed and board. She was well fed and had a room to herself. On the odd occasion when there was a big win, she could have some money to go to the cinema or buy some new clothes. A budget of £100 was alright. Many people would love to have that to go shopping with. But she never knew when the next £100 would come. If she worked hard it was the next week, but sometimes it could be months away. She couldn't run away either, she had a contact. Though the main reason was that she had nowhere to go. If she saved up and got a train ticket and went off... what would she do at the other end? Beg for money? She was trapped here, no way out and no holiday in sight. This was her life. To be used to make the rich richer and the poor poorer. Her body and looks were being used to deceive and seduce men into wasting their money away. The only thing that wasn't being used in this vicious cycle was her soul. It remained hopeful of freedom. That one day, a nice guy would turn up. Treat her like a lady and not a trophy. He would say kind things to her, holding her tenderly. Most of all she dreamed he would take her away from this place. Away from the lies, the debts and the sin. Take her to a house in the countryside, where there were trees and flowers. Clean air and a blue sky. At night it would be silent, no shouting, no big building with flashing light. Just the sound or crickets and a stream.

"Hey Lovina!" A loud voice broke her daydream. She looked to the voice to see her 'boyfriend' walking towards her. His long green trench coat was the iconic thing about him, that and the fez. "You spaced out on me. Are you feeling okay babe?" He asked invading her personal space.

"I'm fine." She snapped back at him, moving away. He chuckled pulling her close to his chest, smiling as she beat her fists against him.

"Aww come on." He whispered. "I'm sorry I was late, but you know how the wife is." Lovina bit down on his shoulder causing him to release her. "What was that for?" He shouted. Lovina would of loved to shout out all the faults about this guy. She wanted to scream at him for leaving his wife to flirt with her. The fact he never seemed to keep his hands away from her. The fact he just wanted to have his way and leave. Instead of doing all of that, Lovina took a deep breath, looked up at him and started her best act.

"I'm sorry." She pouted. "I've just been so stressed out." She continued in her sickly innocent act. His expression softened at her actions.

"Nah, I should be sorry." He said. "Come on, let me cheer you up. You feeling lucky tonight?" He grinned.

"I always feel lucky with you." She smiled. The man smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her roughly towards him. He beamed walking into the casino to find some games. Lovina at this point... just wanted to vomit.


	2. Chapter 2

Three young and men walked down one of the dark streets. They were catching up on the days events and having a good laugh. The three of them had finished there shifts and were now free to wander the city. Antonio was still dressed in his plain white work shirt and formal black trousers. His brown hair though was no longer neat and now had a scruffy air to it. His two friends were dressed in similar fashions. Gilbert had white hair and sharp red eyes. His shirt was a smart black colour as he complained a white shirt made him look sickly pale though more importantly to him, not as attractive. Francis walked in a pale blue shirt between the other two. His long blond hair resting on his shoulder's, he was happy letting it down as he had to have it tied up for his work.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Antonio asked his two friends.

"Nothing much." Francis said with a slight french accent. "Waiting tables as usual."

"Yeah, I've been staring at some computer screens in security. Nothing much happened today. So the same old same old." Gilbert sighed stretching up. Gilbert had a slight german accent while Antonio had a spanish one. "I would of thought a job in security would be more fun than this." There was a murmurer of agreement from the other too.

"Yeah, we all got through university." Antonio said. "Look at us now, Francis waits tables, you watch screens all day and I carry suitcases up and down stairs and change beds."

"Our lives suck." Gilbert groaned.

"At least we are kinda in the right fields." Francis said. "I'm in catering, your in security and... Antonio what are you trying to do with your life?" Francis asked turning to his friend and looking at him curiously.

"Well I studied dance and the arts at uni. I would like to get into performance at the hotel. They are always looking for performers or I could teach lessons." Antonio said optimistically. Francis took a moment and nodded at the idea.

"It's a start." He said. The group continued to walk down the street. They had so many hopes and dreams about life. After they graduated it looked like the world was their oyster. It didn't take very long for reality to hit them. With prices going up on everything and less and less jobs being around, life was hard for the graduates. They all worked luckily and their income kept them in a small rented house that was just right for three guys to live in. It also meant that they were really close friends and all enjoyed each other's company. Then again, some nights they would spend their time shut away in their own rooms. But on most nights like tonight, the trio would be out together having a good time, especially after payday.

"You know what's really annoying?" Gilbert said. "That story about the guys that opened that new casino in town." He said with a hint of resentment. "They just got lucky and made a fortune."

"Yeah, I remember hearing about that." Antonio said. "They won big at some other casino's and got enough money together to open their own."

"Yeah and they made even more money and I bet they didn't go to university and end up with a massive student debt." Gilbert grumbled.

"I do believe one of them did." Francis chipped in. "If I remember what I read in the paper, there are 3 people at the top. One guy who's single and the other two are brother and sister. From what I heard about them before they got rich, the single guy had the crazy idea and the brother was a graduate with business and mathematics. It's a touching story about the siblings. Though it does look like he sold his soul to look after his sister."

"So one guys doing it for wealth, the other to protect his family?" Antonio queried.

"Those guys still make more money a week than we do in a year." Gilbert grumbled as they walked down the street. The trio soon came up to the flashing lights that was the Edelweiss Casino. Gilbert tried to walk right by it, not wanting to fill their pockets more with his hard earned cash. Antonio had paused outside the door, looking up at the building. He knew gambling was a serious thing, it could get you into a lot of debt. Francis stopped as he noticed Antonio pause, Gilbert soon stopped to, groaning he turned back. Antonio looked to his friends.

"How about for tonight, we don't go to the pub?" He asked.

"No!" Gilbert looked outraged at the idea. "I'm going to spend my money on beer, that is what this is labeled for. It's drinking money!"

"Most casino's have bars in them." Francis said softly studying the build. He too was interested in the contents of the building, even just a look round would be nice.

"Come on Gil. Just for tonight." Antonio pleaded. Gilbert sighed and gave in to the other two.

"As long as I can find the bar and drink, I'll be happy." He said, but you two better come for a drink too!"

"We will." Francis smiled to him. "It's just to see what's inside." He looked to Antonio. "I want us all to decide now that we will only spend our own free money. So that is only the cash in your wallet. No more. Agreed?" Francis wanted to make sure they would be able to pay for their rent this month.

"Agreed." Gilbert nodded.

"Agreed." Antonio nodded too. That all settled the three of they walked into the building.

The building on the inside looked amazing to them, rows and rows of machines and lights of every colour flashed in the room. It also had that posh air and the feeling that anything could happen. The three of them were filled with a childish need to run around and try everything. Though learning what they had they all restrained themselves from acting foolishly. Gilbert was the first to snap out of the stupor the atmosphere had put them in.

"So... where's the bar?" He asked in a calm tone. The others quickly returned to reality as they looked around.

"I have not clue." Francis said as he tried to find anything similar to a bar in sight. Looking through all the slot machines and roulette tables, he couldn't see anything. Antonio looked around too but to no avail. The three of them must of looked lost because it didn't take long for Vash to notice them. He smiled and walked over to the trio.

"Good evening sirs." He smiled, the sudden speech causing them to jump. "This must be your first time here."

"Yes." Francis took the lead. "Could you possible guide us around this amazing establishment?"

"Certainly sir." Vash nodded smiled and gesturing him to follow them. Antonio and Gilbert had breath a sigh of relief that Francis had too the lead, then again he was the one most used to talking to strangers. They followed Vash around the giant building. He pointed out all the different areas. He explained how chips worked and how to transfer them into money and vice-verser. He also when asked explained about how the casino had come to be and how it got it's name.

"So how did you settle on the Edelweiss Casino as a name?" Francis asked.

"Well, I am one of the owners and I moved over here with my sister to try and find some work. I am originally from Switzerland, our national flower is the edelweiss flower and my partner is austrian. The same flower so we kept it nice and simple."

"When I hear the word edelweiss, I always think of that Sound of Music song." Francis chuckled. Vash chuckled too.

"It is a personal favourite of mine. I do like what it stands for." They reached the end of the little tour. "Now if you look over in that direction." Vash gestured to a sight that pleased Gilbert. "You will see our bar. The drinks are slightly cheeper than your local pub, and I hope too see you return another night." He smiled and turned to walk away. Unseen by the group Vash dropped the smile he had been holding for the last ten minuets. He sighed and walked off, his part of the job was done. Gilbert was quick to the bar and looked in amazement at all the bottles behind it.

"Okay, I agree on coming her for a drink!" Gilbert said as he scanned the prices. Antonio and Francis chuckled at his change of attitude. Just before Gilbert could order anything a loud voice cut through the air.

"Where the hell were you!" A man shouted as he roughly grabbed a young lady in a green dress. Forcefully pulling her towards him. "You know I need you with me when I play!"

"I'm sorry." The lady stuttered as he bore down on her. The guy had a long green trench coat and a red fez. The poor lady looked terrified of his actions. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were quick to their feet heading over to him.

"You little bitch!" He shouted. "Flirting with someone else weren't you! You slut!" A loud smack seemed to echo the room. The lady fell to the floor in a heap. Antonio was quickly by her side.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly to her. She just nodded holding her cheek.

"Those who accuse of cheating are normally doing it themselves." Francis challenged the man, stepping in front of him. Gilbert stood at the ready to fight the guy off. The man glared at the scene, he knew he had no argument against these strangers. He stepped back adjusted his coat and his fez.

"If you guys knew what was good for you." He growled. "You will leave her on the floor and never talk to her again." With that final comment he turned round and left. No apology or anything else, just a really creepy warning. The group looked round to the girl. Antonio was slowly and gently helping her up. She had long brown hair that was now in a bit of a mess. The only thing holding it together was a green head band. Her long dress was surprisingly still in one piece, though she quickly adjusted the neckline.

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked concerned.

"Yeah... I'm fine. But..." She sighed. "... take that bastards advice. I'm nothing but trouble." Lovina said sadly, trying to pull away from Antonio, but as she lifted her head, she caught the eye of Roderich. Turning her back on him she put on a fake smile. "What am I saying?" She smiled. "Thanks for coming to help me. Not many people would." The second sentence more of a grumble than anything else.

"Can we buy you a drink?" Antonio offered taking the Lovina's arm. "I'm Antonio. And this is Francis and Gilbert."

"I'm Lovina, and don't worry about drinks. I work here so I'll use my employee discount." She said as they walked over to the bar.

"No, that's okay." Antonio tried to reason. "You don't need to spend any money on us."

"No, let me get drinks. My employee discount makes them free." She smiled a true smile. Gilbert fist pumped as he was getting free drinks. Lovino chuckled as she took her seat next to Antonio. She felt a little different this time. He had something about him, some sort of innocence she hadn't seen in a long time. The three of them seemed really nice people and she could tell by their body language they were honest. As she ordered drinks her eyes were lost in Antonio's. She pulled herself away, she knew what her job was. She knew what she was, she didn't want to ruin anymore lives. Especially nice guys lives. She didn't deserve to be that lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few drinks the guys were in a lot better mood. Gilbert particularly had order more than he would of done. Francis chuckled as he looked to Lovina. She seemed to be hiding something. Francis wasn't sure what that could be, but he wasn't going to press her for it now. Antonio seemed to be happily chatting to her about his job.

"So what exactly do you do?" Lovina asked picking up her glass.

"Well erm." He blushed. "I want to be a dancer. I studied dance at university for the past few years."

"I know." She smiled. "But what do you do?" Lovina chuckled.

"Well..." He sighed. "I currently work in a hotel. I carry suitcases up and down stairs and help customers." Antonio said sighing. It was normally this point in a conversation the girl would laugh at him and move on. Antonio closed his eyes taking a breath, waiting for the inevitable line of 'Well that is interesting, but I have to go now.' He opened his eyes in surprised to hear Lovina giggle. He looked up to her confused. She moved one hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. Antonio sighed.

"And your embarrassed about that job?" She laughed. Antonio looked at her confused.

"Yeah, it's not exactly an amazing job." He mumbled confused.

"It beats my job." She laughed harder.

"What is your job?" Francis asked curious. Lovina took a few deep breaths, she smiled sweetly as she tried to work out what to say. Her job as 'Lady Luck' wasn't really an option, so she decided she better say it strait.

"Well... I'm kinda an escort." She said not making eye contact. Gilbert looked over at that comment.

"What does that job involve?" He smirked. Lovina sent him a wary look.

"It mean I have to make people feel welcome." She said. "I don't have to sleep with them." Her tone baring a warning to Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and chuckled.

"If you wanted to, I bet you could." He chuckled.

"I'm afraid our friend has had a little too much to drink." Francis sighed hitting Gilbert's head.

"It's okay." Lovina said sighing. "I'm used to people coming onto me all the time."

"What happened between you and that other guy?" Antonio asked. Lovina looked to him for a moment. Should she tell him? Part of her said that she shouldn't, just say that he was mistaken. Another part of her wanted to explain, she wanted to tell someone. No one knew of her near imprisonment here. She looked around nervously, neither of her bosses were around, but there were security cameras everywhere. She would have to hold her tongue for now.

"That guy was gambling tonight and he lost out big time. He thinks it's my fault that he lost and so... he punished me for it." She said in a cold voice.

"That's terrible." Antonio said surprised. "It's not your fault that he lost."

"And to act in such a manner." Francis muttered. "It's disgraceful."

"I do know one thing that might cheer you guys up." Lovina said, trying not to make the thing sound too rehearsed. "Why don't you play a few games here? You know spend the money you would of done on drinks?" She smiled sweetly. Antonio looked to the others.

"I'm sure a few games can't hurt." He shrugged. "We did get free drinks."

"Yeah!" Gilbert cheered. "Let's have some fun!"

"Okay." Francis nodded. "Remember what we said before we came in."

"Only spend money in your pocket. I remember." Antonio chuckled. Lovina smiled to the group. She hoped they would be okay for tonight. Hopefully they wouldn't win much and won't bother coming again.

"I'll let you guys enjoy the games." Lovina said getting up from her seat and walking away. She didn't want nor need to get close to anyone. She was fine on her own. If she got close to one of these guys, she would have to play nice for a while. But sooner or later her bosses would tell her to make him lose. Then he'd be left with even less than he had to begin with. She wasn't worth all the trouble. She moved her hand to rub her cheek, remembering the sting. She also remembered the countless times it had happened before.

"Why don't you come with us?" Antonio asked softly. Lovina spun round to find the spaniard really close to her. She very quickly stepped back.

"It's best if I leave you alone." She said quickly. "It's for the best."

"You keep saying that." Antonio said calmly. "But you never have said why."

"Look!" Lovina snapped. "I don't deserve a nice guy like you! You will do better if you forgot ever meeting me! It's better this way!" Francis watched the curious scene. Before Lovina could turn away, he spotted a tear roll down her cheek. As Lovina turned and stormed away he smiled softly. Antonio looked back to them rejected.

"Well... I guess we play some games." He said a little hurt. What had he done wrong? He was only being friendly and she snapped at him for no good reason.

"Well..." Francis chuckled. "Gilbert and I will go and play some games. You need to go after her."

"But she just shouted at me and stormed off?" Antonio questioned a little confused. He knew Francis was the best at reading people and situations, but it didn't mean he was always right.

"Yes, she was upset. But she is more upset now and will need someone to talk to, and she wants that person to be you." Francis said smoothly.

"But how do you...?" Antonio started still confused.

"Just go and get her." Gilbert slurred a little. "She's just playing hard to get."

"You think so?" Antonio questioned. Francis sighed walking up to Antonio, spinning him round and pushing him, sending him on his mission to find Lovina. Francis sighed as he watched him wander off.

"He has so much to learn." He sighed.

"Yeah... let's go have some fun." Gilbert smiled. Francis chuckled and the pair set off.

"How could I be so stupid?" Lovina scolded herself. She stormed through the casino, quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes. She never cried in front of anyone. She kept her head down as she weaved her way through the slot machines and tables. She didn't care that the guy she just brushed against drew the card he needed to win. She just wanted to be alone. She couldn't let herself get all emotional over some stranger she just met. "I don't deserve nice guys." She told herself. Getting mixed up with all this, cheating people out of fortunes. She deserved the scum she had been in contact with. Not some innocent bell boy who had his life before him. No matter how attractive he was...

"Lovina?" Antonio called. Lovina hit her head, now she was hearing things. Why couldn't she just forget him? "Lovina?" His stupid voice again. Why did she long to hear it again? "Lovina, there you are." Antonio panted wrapping his arms around her waist. Lovina quickly realised who it was, wriggling round she looked at him confused. Then her expression hardened.

"Why are you following me?" She asked. "And get off!"

"Sorry." Antonio said letting go of her. "I just want to make sure you are alright."

"And what makes you think I'm not alright?" Lovina shouted as tears started to fall faster down her cheeks. Antonio's expression softened at the sight. He pulled out a tissue and brushed some tears away.

"If you are alright. Why are you crying?" Antonio asked softly.

"I'm crying because..." Lovina started but she couldn't finish.

"Ah there you are Lovina." Roderich walked to meet them. "Why so upset? Has this man been bothering you?"

"No, he's just... seeing if I'm alright." She mumbled.

"Well, it's the end of your shift and if it's not too much trouble. We'd like a quick word about tomorrow." Roderich said. Lovina nodded, her face downcast.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Antonio said. Roderich turned to him and smiled.

"I'm sure Lovina will be glad to see you." He said wrapping an arm around Lovina. "But we must be going."

"Okay. Bye Lovina." Antonio smiled to her. Lovina looked up and waved to him. Antonio's smile made her feel better. But why did he say he'd come back tomorrow? She was sure he had more important things to do, but if he really did come back... it would be nice to see a friendly face.

"Bye Antonio." She smiled a soft smile. Antonio's smile grew as she smiled back, she watched him turn and walk away before being steered away by Roderich. No doubt he was going to congratulate her for ruining the other guys life that night.

"Well, it looks like we got a lot." Vash said looking over the numbers. "He took out thousands in chips and lost the lot. We're up at least £10,000."

"That is a big win." Roderich said smiling, patting Lovina on the back. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." She said sarcastically. She pulled away from Roderich and moved to the window. "So how much do I get of this 'win'." She grumbled. Vash typed something into his computer.

"Well deducting from that amount the business cost, building, your bed and board, electricity..." Vash continued working it out. Roderich thought over what he had seen today with this new guy... Antonio.

"I think we should give her a little more than usual." Roderich smiled. Vadh looked up a little confused. He was weary that if they gave Lovina too much money, she would run off and live elsewhere. That was why it was £100.

"How much more?" Vash asked. Roderich chuckled.

"I think £1000 would be a good one off." Roderich chuckled. Lovina looked at him glaring. Despite this very generous offer, Roderich wouldn't be the man he is today without being clever.

"What's the catch?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Just one simple thing." Roderich smiled his eyes meeting hers. "Antonio and his other 2 friends. I would like them to come again. Next time, be more friendly and stand with them. Don't give the poor boy the cold shoulder, and..." His expression darkened. "... make them lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Lovina growled. "I understand the creeps you normally make me hang out with. They have money to lose, but these guys are scraping a living. I'm not making them lose what little they have." Roderich sighed and glared at her.

"This is the way the world is. Some for some to win, others must lose." He said coldly. "Don't make me take away your share in the winnings."

"You couldn't do that!" Lovina shouted.

"I think you'll find I can. The set payment in your contract is £100. I'm offering you ten times as much if you do exactly the same job as usual. You should think about it. And it is an opportunity to actually meet a nice guy in this business.

"He may be scraping for a living." Lovina growled. "And if I wasn't bound by that stupid contact, I'd go off with a guy like that. In one night he's been nicer than all the men I've met put together!" Lovina shouted storming off to her room. Did she regret what she had just screamed at her bosses? Probably, but she didn't care now. It was true. Antonio had showed her more kindness than anyone else. He seemed to actually care about her... then again... he didn't know about her 'gift.' She was sure the second he did, he will end up like all the others. Knowing that kind of thing can twist your view of a person. Especially if that person gets a gambling addiction. In that mind set... she wasn't a person. She was more like a lucky charm, like an old coin or a rabbits foot or the elusive four leafed clover. She wasn't Lovina, she was just a thing, and for some guys she was great eye candy. She shuddered, storming to her room she needed to think over things. She walked past Lilly. Lily noticed her and turned.

"Lovina? Are you okay?" Lily asked softly. Lovina stopped in her tracks. She took a breath to compose herself.

"Hi Lily." She smiled softly. "And yeah... I'm just a little stressed."

"Is it about that new guy?" Lily asked tilting her head to the side. "You two seemed to be getting along."

"Yeah..." Lovina sighed. "I just don't know what to do about him." She admitted. Lily giggled quietly.

"I think you should talk to him more. He seems a nice guy, you deserve a nice guy." Lily said smiling. Lovina genuinely smiled back.

"I guess so. But how do I know he's not going to be like all the others?" Lovina asked. Lily thought fir a moment and shrugged.

"I guess unless you see him again... you will never know." She said softly. "I hope he is better." Lily smiled turning away. "I'm going to check on my big brother, he hasn't been sleeping well. Bye Lovina."

"Bye Lily." Lovina smiled watching her walk away. She thought over what Lily had said. She was right, she will never know what he thinks of her unless she sees him again. Maybe he was going to be different. She smiled to herself as she walked to her room. Once she was inside the room she breath a sigh of relief. The first thing to do was to kick off the stupid heels that had been slowly killing her feet. She sat down on her bed massaging each foot. She could never understand why people wore high heels. They killed and she didn't need the extra hight, but her bosses said she must and that was the rule. She also felt grateful she could now get changed out of her stupid dress. It only took a few moments before she was wearing her pyjama top and bottoms. It was late and all she wanted to do was sleep... which was rather impossible in a casino. It was so noisy at night especially. She pulled down the black out blinds to hide the lights. Walking back to her bed she wrote in her diary the days events. Sighing she looked over the other entries. It was the same pattern through the pages. New guy acting all nice, he starts winning, he becomes possessive and when he loses badly... there was always a messy and sometimes violet scene. She wrote down today break up. That jerk's words stung as she remembered them. She hated the fact that she always had to bare the worst of the abuse while her bosses could hide in their office, watching the scene unfold. She hated Roderich so much. He was really the one pulling the strings, just because he wanted to live the high life. Vash she though was in the same place as herself. Caught up in all of this and is now imprisoned in the system. Lily was innocent enough, Vash was protecting her from all this. His nobel intention proof in Lily. Lovina sighed as she put the book to one side. Well there wasn't much more to do tonight. Now some time for some well deserved sleep. She picked up the ear plugs from her draws and put them in. Closing her eyes, the world around her slowly disappeared as she fell asleep.

"You guys won how much?" Antonio asked surprised.

"Yeah! We won hundreds, we near enough got the next 6 months rent covered!" Gilbert grinned. Francis nodded, approving the statement.

"It was really strange, the pair of us had the most amazing luck." Francis said.

"Well you had more luck than me." Antonio sighed.

"Did you blow out?" Gilbert sniggered.

"No it was nothing like that." Antonio said quickly. "Her boss came and they had to have a meeting or something, so I didn't get much time to talk."

"Did you make a second date?" Francis smiled.

"This wasn't a first date? How could I make a second?" Antonio cried flustered. Francis chuckled.

"Will you see her again?" Francis asked.

"Yeah... hopefully." Antonio said quietly. "I asked if I could see her tomorrow and she said yes."

"See you didn't crash and burn." Francis said smiling. "Why don't you try a round?"

"Okay, but I don't hold out much hope." Antonio said looking over to a roulette table. "I'll place one bet."

"That's the spirit!" Gilbert cheered. He grabbed Antonio's arm and pulled him over. "Place your bet and then we can cash in!"

"Okay..." Antonio sighed, Lovina was still on his mind. He could get her out of his head. Gilbert stood him in front of the table, Antonio looked at the different colours and numbers. Gilbert gave him a pile of chips. Antonio took the chips and put them all on one number.

"You're gonna put them all on one?" Gilbert asked slightly unsure. "You know the odds are like stupidly against you."

"I know." Antonio shrugged. Francis smiled, he had seen many a man smitten by 'love at first sight'. Though this was the first time it had happened to Antonio. The attendant looked up to Antonio.

"You sure sir?" He asked.

"Yeah." Antonio nodded. The ball was released and it set off spinning round. Gilbert watching it, he wasn't terribly sure of this choice. He was more concerned why Antonio couldn't focus.

"Antonio are you even trying?" Gilbert asked as the ball started to slow down. Antonio watched it casually not expecting much. Gilbert stared at the ball willing for it it go into the spot Antonio picked. Francis watched them curiously. He wasn't sure what was going on, and he wondered if Antonio was pushing his luck on this. Everyone's eyes widened as the ball came to a stop in the exact number Antonio picked. Antonio looked stunned. Ass of the odds were against him and he hit the jackpot. The attendant couldn't believe his eyes, looking up to Antonio.

"I guess you've met Lovina?" He chuckled smiling to Antonio.

"How would you know that?" Antonio asked defensively. The attendant just chuckled and handed him his winnings. Before he could ask anymore Gilbert had grabbed his arm and was dragging him over to the cash in desk. Francis looked to the attendant suspiciously.

"How would you know we've met Lovina?" Francis asked.

"Oh you don't know?" He chuckled. "I guess you'll find out."

"Am I to assume you won't tell me any more about her?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct." The guy nodded. "You'll just have to find out from her... or all the guys who's lives she's wrecked." On that comment Francis decided not to pry any further. He wasn't sure about this secret about Lovina. Who was she and what was all this secrecy about her.

"Francis! Come on, we need to get some sleep tonight!" Gilbert shouted back. Antonio was trying to get his winnings into his wallet.

"We should split all the winnings between us." Antonio said. "Though I vote we split it between us and rent first."

"I think that is probably a good idea." Francis nodded. "We wouldn't want to waste this turn in the tides.

"I'm coming back tomorrow." Antonio said as the group started to walk home. Gilbert looked to him somewhat sober.

"You coming back to see Lovina?"

"Yeah." Antonio said. "I kinda like her."

"I wonder what she did to piss off that other guy." Gilbert said looking up at the stars. "It must have been something pretty big."

"I think he shouted something about flirting. But that reaction was far bigger than a simple wander off." Antonio said. "Then he tried warning us away from her, but she doesn't come across as a flirt. We of all people would know."

"Yeah, she must had a bit of a tragic past. She doesn't hold herself in a high opinion." Francis said. "She must have been in loads of bad relationships to think of herself in that way."

"She deserves a nice guy." Antonio said looking up.

"Are you volunteering?" Gilbert chuckled.

"Maybe." Antonio smiled "I can't see any reason not to go for it. I'll be seeing her tomorrow."

"I think you'll be good for her." Francis smiled.

"Really?" Antonio asked looking to his friend.

"Yeah." Francis patted his back. "But you better not get distracted, you still have a job you need to do. She won't thank you for losing your job."

"Yeah." Gilbert chuckled. Antonio sighed.

"I'll be fine." He smiled, his thought going back to the mysterious Lovina in her lovely dress.


	5. Chapter 5

"We are planning to put on some new entertainment for the guests in the hotel." Antonio's manager told the staff in the mornings meeting. "If any of you know performers looking for jobs, the offer goes to them first. If we do not find anyone suitable we will open it up to the outside world. The application forms will be at the reception desk. You'll have to be first auditions are on Friday." He finished. Antonio could feel his heart pounding. This could be the break he was waiting for. He had to impress the panel. It could be his only shot at his dream job. As the staff filed out of the room to their jobs he tried to act cool. He wouldn't go strait away because he had a problem. Dancing normally involved a second person. He had no clue who he could ask. He didn't really know anyone else that worked here. Despite being here for a while, carrying bags up and down stairs meant he only really knew the other bell boys, and there was no way he would ask them. He had to get a female dance partner. He hit his head with his hand. He could only imagine trying to ask one of the maids to dance with him. None of the ideas ended well. As he walked back, helping the first customer of the day carry her stuff. The lady was dressed in a brown jacket with an emerald green dress. Antonio's eyes widened at the sight. His mind jumping to the thought of Lovina. He was sure he wouldn't have a problem asking her. He then felt his face heat up, he had no idea what she would say. Sighing he planned what he could do.

Lovina woke up groggily. She glared at the bleeping alarm. In one swift movement she swatted the alarm clock and silenced in. Sighing she pulled herself up. The casino was quiet during the day. She sighed and decided today she would have a wander around the town. She didn't know why or where she was going, she just wanted to get away from this place. She dragged herself out of bed and over to her dresser. Sitting down she sorted out her hair, growling slightly as she brushed through some of the tough knots. She didn't bother with makeup, she only wore that in the evenings. She drew back the black out blinds. A soft smile appeared on her lips as it was a nice sunny day. The warm rays hitting her face. Her green eyes sparkled slightly in the light. She turned away and went to her draws to pull out todays outfit. After a shuffle through the draws she found a baggy t-shit and some jeans. She quickly changed into her casual clothes. She hated wearing that dress so to be able to dress normally was a blessing. She pulled out her old well worn trainers. Slipping those on she grabbed her bag and wandered out.

As she walked down the street her mind wandered over the events of the day before. She sighed as she thought back to the three guys. Antonio, Francis and Gilbert, the three graduates. All of them now working in menial jobs and scraping a living. Oh how lucky they were. She would kill just to get out of her stupid predicament. As she walked down she pulled out her wallet and checked her spending money. She still hand £20 from last time and she was due to get some more soon. Looking around the town she was going to treat herself today. She just hoped she didn't bump into anybody she knew. But knowing her luck, she would probably bump into that jerk from yesterday. Hopefully he'll be with his wife or partner or whatever that creep had. She sighed and headed into the first shop. She walked down the aisles of clothes. Looking down at her shoes, she really needed to replace them. She looked around the room and headed towards the shoe section.

"You okay Gilbert?" A girl asked walking into the security room. Gilbert spun around on the chair and smiled to her.

"I've been watching these screens since opening and... nothing has happened." He said with a small smile. The girl smiled a little back.

"Do you need something to take your mind off of work?" She asked suggestively. Gilbert broke out into a grin. The girl stepped forwards and rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning forwards slowly. Gilbert could see right down her blouse, feeling his cheeks heating up a little. "I love a man in uniform." She purred. Before Gilbert could say anything, he spotted something on one of the monitors.

"Hold that thought." He said quickly as he moved to look at the screen. She girl gave an annoyed sigh and straitened up with her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" She asked irritated by the interruption. Gilbert's eyes widened as he watched a figure on the screen.

"Is that Lovina?" He gasped as he watched her on the screen. Sure enough it was. She was looking at the shoe section of the shop and she looked different. She wasn't all dolled up like last night. Gilbert guessed that she was one of those girls who cared a lot about her appearance, but seeing her like this? She was just a regular girl, instantly she had higher respect from him.

"Who's Lovina?" The girl asked sharply, annoyed by Gilbert's change in attention. She moved to look at the screen. Spotting who Gilbert was staring at she snorted.

"Oh, that slut." She said bluntly. Gilbert looked round to her in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked annoyed. The girl glared at him.

"Do you have feelings for that trash?" She asked.

"Why are you calling her names?" Gilbert said trying to control his emotions. Remembering what the jerk from yesterday said. Why did everyone seem to have in in for her? The girl looked at him surprised.

"That little lady who you've spotted is the biggest flirt and slut in town." She said crossing her arms. "She works in the casino and last month I found that my boyfriend had been seeing her behind my back. I wondered why he was out every evening and I asked him, he said he was just going out with mates. One night I followed him and found her in his arms. He had his hands all over her. No surprise I confronted him about it. The rat said she meant nothing. I didn't listen, grabbed my stuff and moved out." She took a breath. "I did it at the right time too. The next day he went in and she didn't see him. She was apparently with some other bloke. He lost everything in one day. I walked out, she ran off with someone else and he lost all his money that night." She smirked. "He had to move back in with his parents. His life is in tatters because of her and I'm sure she'll have a new guy soon." Gilbert was trying to take in everything that she had said. The story seemed believable, apart from one factor. Lovina that they had met yesterday was trying avoid them. She didn't seem to be acting flirty at all, especially after they saw how the last guy had treated her. Gilbert looked back to the screen to see Lovina had gone to buy a pair of shoes. The girl took a breath, moving behind Gilbert, resting her hands on his shoulders. She gently massaged his shoulders, her eyes resting on him.

"You sure she's a flirt? Not that your guy was just an idiot?" Gilbert asked as Lovina left the shop. The girl tensed slightly.

"I'm not the only girl who's lost a guy to her. You ask around the town, similar stories crop up." She said, smiling slightly she ran her hands down Gilbert's chest, leaning forwards. "I'm not that kind of girl Gilbert. If you want me, I'll be yours and only yours." She whispered seductively. Gilbert could feel his cheeks heat up again, but his mind was still trying to work out who Lovina was.

Lovina smiled at the new shoes she had bought. She was glad there was a sale on today, she had gotten them half price which meant she could splash out on food. She walked through the town ignoring the looks she was getting. As she walked down the street men whistled after her. She ignored them, she didn't have time for idiots. A couple walked past her. The girl glared at her and pulled her boyfriend closer. Lovina just sighed at the reaction. She knew what her reputation was. Not all guys fell for her, but the rats and snakes did. They just saw her as an object, especially after they figure out she's lucky. Most of the girls she had met thought of her as a whore. She slept around and seduced men. All of this was of course untrue. She did flirt a little, but she didn't do it by choice or went to bed with anyone. Normally it was the men who chased her and pulled her to their side. But it stung that girls hated her. She soon came to a small cafe. Going inside she looked up at the menu. What was she going to treat herself to today?

"Looks like another person's come in." The guy at the till said looking to Francis. "You wanna take her order?"

"Sure." Francis said walking down. He was bored already. It had been a really slow day, not many people had come in. Though give it another hour or so and the lunch rush would start. He walked down towards the table, looking up he saw the brunette sitting at the table looking over the menu. He took a breath and smiled, at least he could have a little chat with the customer, it was his favourite part. "Bonjour Mademoiselle. Can I take your order?"

"Yes please can I have a..." Lovina turned round to look to her waiter. Her eyes meeting Francis'. Both of their eyes widened in recognition of each other. Lovina cursed in her head, why did she have to bump into one of them? Especially the one that seemed to be acting the most suspicious? Francis couldn't believe his eyes. It was definitely Lovina, but she looked so different. Dressed in a baggy t-shirt and jeans, Francis felt he was seeing a truer version of her. Catching girls in town by surprise normally meant you saw a more true version of them, especially alone. She seemed just a normal girl, not attention seeking at all. Lovina looked away from him, trying to hide a blush of embarrassment. "Can I have a chocolate milkshake? I don't know about food yet."

"Certainly." Francis replied. He scribbled it down and went back to make her order. Lovina watched him go and sighed. Why did she have to pick this cafe? Of all of the ones to pick, it had to have him in. Well there was a brighter side of this. At least he wasn't avoiding her like the plague. She smiled softly, it was a nice change, and Antonio wouldn't avoid her. Her mind filled with the image of Antonio with his smile. His beautiful smile that made her heart flutter. She quickly scolded herself. She remembered what Roderich had said. She had to get close and make him crash. She couldn't do it to him. She growled in frustration.

Francis was in the back room working on making her chocolate milkshake. As he did he pondered this meeting. What was he gonna say to her? He felt he should say something. She did seem lonely, also the ladies in the cafe seemed to glare at her. He wasn't too sure why but he was curious about her. Who was she and what was she not telling them? A small buzzing came from his pocket. Looking down he pulled out his mobile. Flicking it open he read that he had a text from Gilbert. Clicking open he read 'Hey Francis. You'd never believe who I just saw buying shoes! I say Lovina and apparently I've heard some rumours about her. We need to meet up without Antonio incase these rumours are true. From Gilbert.'


	6. Chapter 6

Francis looked at his phone curiously. Glancing up he looked to Lovina scanning the menu. He quickly texted back 'You might of seen her, but she's in the cafe right now. As for rumours I can tell there is a change of atmosphere near her. A lot of the girls are glaring and I have no idea why. I think it would be good to meet up but why without Antonio?' He hit send and waited for a reply. He quickly remembered what he was doing and turned back to the chocolate milkshake. He decided to do a little bit of investigating. He could tell from last night that she had something to hide. Something she wasn't telling anybody. It was perfectly normal for people to keep secrets, it would be unusual if she didn't. But there are always tell tail signs if the secret really bothers the person. Her behaviour trying to push them away at first, suddenly changing to offering them a drink. He thought back to what she said before storming off.

"I don't deserve a nice guy like you! You will do better if you forgot ever meeting me! It's better this way!"

"Curious." Francis muttered to himself. He went over to the other guy working there. "Hey you see the girl over at that table." Francis nodded over to Lovina. They guy looked across the room and whistled.

"Lucky Lovina." He chuckled. "Well I don't know her personally, but I know guys who have. Why? You got the hots for her?"

"No, nothing like that." Francis smiled weakly. "But a friend has. What do you know about her?"

"I'll tell you on my break. It's a long story and it's a weird one." He said smiling weakly. "You gonna take over that milkshake?" He asked looking at the drink on the side. Francis looked back and mentally hit himself, how could he of forgotten?

"Thanks." He chuckled picking up the drink and carrying it over to Lovina. "I apologise for the wait." Lovina looked up to him.

"It's alright." She sighed. "Though I've worked out what I'd like to eat." Francis smiled and pulled out his notepad. "Can I have a gammon steak with salad, extra tomatoes?" She asked shyly. Francis smiled and nodded.

"Certainly." He smiled. "I'll get to work on it right away." He went back to the kitchen area and started working on the meal. It wasn't long until the small cafe had it's lunchtime rush. Francis was really busy as his coworker added up items and worked on keeping the queue going. By the time the lunch meal was over, Francis looked back out into the cafe. He quickly scanned the seats, but to his disappointment Lovina had disappeared.

Lovina walked down the street muttering to herself. It was a really nice meal and she enjoyed the fact that Francis treated her like a real person and not an object. But she still couldn't shake all those looks that people had given her. Ignoring the odd one or two was fine, but when they talked about her and made sure she could hear them. That was the line. At least she expected some sort of decency for people to talk about her behind her back and not to her face. But it seemed that wishing for that was too much. Though she was glad not every single person did so. Some girls just ignored her like they would anyone else they didn't know. Some of them had even checked if she was alright and felt sorry for her. There were some guys who would ask her why she did what she did. She was in the wrong crowd, they promised to take her away where they could live together. But she knew it wasn't that easy. The guys who made all these promises never really acted on them. Most of them apologised to her about not being able to help her. Others became blinded by greed that they forgot all their innocent words. Money changed people, normally it changed them for the worst. As she was thinking over all this a hand grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hey!" She cried out, raising her fist ready to hit the other.

"Calm down Lovina, it's me. Antonio." Antonio smiled warmly to her. Lovina stood there for a few moments confused. She then slowly lowered her hand. Antonio breathed a sigh of relief. "For a moment there I thought you really were going to hit me."

"For a moment there I thought I was." Lovina said shaking her head. "Don't scare me like that." She shouted at him. Antonio chuckled.

"I guess I should have said your name first." He smiled.

"You think?" She replied. After that little surprise she looked to him. "Why did you stop me anyway?"

"Well erm... you see." Antonio said his cheeks going pink. He looked to the side as he started playing with the bottom of his shirt. "Do you dance?" Lovina looked to him suspiciously.

"What kind of dance?" She asked unsure.

"I dunno, like a tango or salsa dance. You know like couple dances." Antonio said nervously. Lovina felt a wave of relief run through her. That had to be the cleanest answer she had ever heard to that question. She sighed a little, she wished she could dance. But with circumstances being what they were, she had never really learnt.

"I'm sorry Antonio, you are a really nice guy but..." She took in a breath. "I'm afraid I never leant."

"Don't worry about that. I'll teach you." He said smiling softly. "It's just... the hotel." He pointed to the building behind him. "They are looking for some new entertainment. I really would like to have a shot at it because if they like the performance, it could be the first step up the ladder for me. I know that sounds a little selfish, but I would love it if you would agree to be my dance partner." Lovina felt she should of just turned him down. She had never done anything for anybody else, not that anyone did anything for her. She was going to say no when she looked up to his eyes. His amazing emerald eyes, so full of hope.

"What would you get if they chose you?" She asked a little unsure. She didn't want to help him reach for the stars and be left alone in the dirt. That had happened way to many times to her.

"Well..." Antonio paused for thought. This was going a lot better than he expected. He was worried she would of just turned him down flat and there would be no reasoning with her. But the way this was going, it sounded like he still had a chance. "If we did win, I guess we'd get the entertainers contract."

"We?" Lovina repeated surprised. Antonio blushed.

"Well I wouldn't be able to dance by myself." He chuckled. "If we won and got that deal, it's one room each payed for out of wages, everything included and money on top."

"You mean I would live in the hotel?" Lovina asked a hopeful tone coming out in her words. Could it really be true? Could Antonio really get her out of her life of drudgery?

"Yeah, you would live in the hotel. We'd get to dance together and..." He looked sheepishly. "Maybe get to know each other a little more?" Lovina felt her cheeks heat up at such the kind and loving gesture. Despite all of his confidence Antonio really was a sweetheart. She smiled back to him.

"I would like that." She whispered. Antonio's face lit up, he was so happy she'd said yes.

"But you are going to need some money to support this idea. We'll need the best dance gear imaginable and it won't come cheap." She said, if they were going to do this. They would do it properly. Antonio's expression changed.

"I'm sorry Lovina." He said looking down. "With the way rent is and my wages aren't amazingly good... I won't be able to afford anything like that." Antonio said downheartedly. He was surprised to hear Lovina giggle and then burst into a laugh. "Why are you laughing?" He asked confused. Lovina tried to control herself, he couldn't see anyway, but she could.

"Sorry..." She took some breaths. "I'm sorry about that, but I know a way you could get the money by tomorrow." Antonio looked at her dumbfounded.

"You're not going to rob a bank or something?"

"No silly." She smiled. "Just come and see me in the evening, at the casino." Antonio shook his head.

"Winning yesterday was pure luck. There is no way that could happen two nights in a row." He said. Lovina grinned to him.

"You wanna bet?" She said. "Come on Antonio. I'm feeling lucky tonight."

"Okay, but if I start losing we go." He said in a firm voice. Lovina nodded.

"I understand." She nodded. "I better get going, I've been out all morning, maybe we could work on some practice times tonight. I better tell my bosses where I'm going or they'll get bugged."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want them to stop you practicing." Antonio smiled. Lovina wondered if she should or not, the way the day had turned out she couldn't help herself. She quickly pecked Antonio on the cheek. Antonio's face went bright red. She giggled and turned to walk off.

"See you later!"

"Yeah..." Antonio said still in a daze. "See you later."

"So what do you know about Lovina?" Francis asked his coworker. By this point the cafe was closed and they were just cleaning up. There was a sudden knock on the glass. Both of them looked up to see Gilbert at the door. Francis went over to let him in.

"Sorry I'm late." Gilbert panted. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing yet." Francis said as the pair walked over to the table. The 3 of them sat down and looked to each other.

"I think the question should be, what do you wanna know about her?" The coworker said looking between the pair. Gilbert took a breath.

"I saw Lovina at work today and one of the other workers said she was a cheat who flirted and slept around with men." Gilbert said. The coworker listened and nodded.

"From that tone, I guess the other worker was a girl?"

"Yeah." Gilbert nodded, his eyes narrowing. "How did you know that?" The guy chuckled.

"Most of the girls hold that view of her. The view the guys hold is different."

"How so?" Francis asked suspiciously. From what they had seen of Lovina, she didn't seem to fit the description.

"Well, the guys who I've know have said she is distant a lot of the time. She always smiles sadly when they see her. Though one of them started to get obsessed. He went to see her every night and got paranoid if he didn't. He said she was his 'Lady Luck' and that he could never lose with her around. He got there one night and she wasn't there. He came back the next night, still no sign of her. He started to get worried. The next night though he saw he pulled possessively into another mans arms. He tried to win her back, she never protested or spoke out, but the creep she was with wasn't letting her go. He was forced to leave her with him. That night he lost every game he played. He said it was because she wasn't with him... but it's all just down to luck. Right?"


	7. Chapter 7

Francis and Gilbert looked to each other. It seemed really strange. Gilbert spoke up.

"The girl I was talking to said that something similar happened to her ex boyfriend. She said that he was with Lovina and he won, then the night that she went off with someone else, he crashed and burned." Gilbert said slowly. "Do you think it is a coincidence?"

"I don't know. But it does sound strange that guys she's been with have great luck and then crash." Francis said. The coworker just shrugged.

"I think it's all superstitious nonsense. But if you guys want to look into it. I think personally that the casino is rigged. I think they do it deliberately to make it look like luck has something to do with it. That way they get people to come back." He said in a bored tone. "The whole Lovina thing is just a distraction."

"I guess that makes some sense." Gilbert said. "It would explain their sudden success. Though no one can prove the thing is rigged. I'm sure loads of people would of be checking stuff like that."

"Yeah. I don't think it could be rigged." Francis mumbled. He was deep in thought, thinking over everything that had happened last night between the group and Lovina.

"Well, that's my theory." The coworker sighed. Getting up he headed to the door. "Francis you okay to lock up?"

"Yeah sure." Francis called. The guy nodded and headed out into the night. He shook his head. Those two must be over thinking the whole thing. The best thing to do was avoid her and stay away from that trap. Simple. Francis was thinking over the night, Gilbert noticed he was deep in thought.

"Okay, what has got you bothered?" He asked him. "I know that look. What is it?"

"I was thinking over the idea of 'Lady Luck'." Francis said. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Come on Francis. I know you like to think outside the box, but don't you think that is a little ridiculous?" Gilbert said with a serious expression. Francis looked up to him.

"I know it's not very logical, but what would happen if it was true?" Francis said quietly looking up to him. Gilbert laughed a little uneasy.

"Why would you even think that? It's just a whole load baloney. Luck doesn't work like that." Gilbert said, but Francis' expression didn't change.

"We won more money last night than ever before." Francis stated.

"So?" Gilbert asked. "We finally had a lucky break."

"Antonio placed a bet with the odds incredibly against him, and won." Francis continued stating the facts.

"Beginners luck. If we went back again, that would never happen in our lifetimes." Gilbert said getting a little irritated.

"Taking into account the scene we saw and the two stories we've heard today. Three different occasions of people experiencing a run of good luck with her... then crash a burn when she leaves."

"Francis it can't be true!" Gilbert shouted slamming his hands on the table. "If it is, then she's just playing happy with Antonio and then she'll destroy him!" There was a silence in the cafe. Gilbert didn't move from his position. He was glaring at Francis. No matter what he said, he was determined it couldn't be true. He didn't want it to be true. Francis looked up to Gilbert, he didn't say anything. His blue eyes meeting the angry red eyes of Gilbert. He didn't want the idea of Lovina being 'Lady Luck' to be true either. But the evidence just mounted against her.

"Once you eliminate the impossible... whatever's left, not matter how improbable, must be possible." Francis said calmly. Gilbert felt his blood boil, he opened his mouth to say something. There was a gentle tapping on the door. The pair turned to see Antonio standing outside knocking on the glass. Gilbert sighed and half stormed over to the door. He pulled it open and let Antonio in. Antonio looked around a little awkward.

"Were you two fighting?" He asked softly.

"No..." Gilbert sighed. "We were just debating something. Don't worry about it." Gilbert looked to Francis, unsure if they should tell Antonio what they were talking about. Francis shook his head. It was too early to make assumptions. They didn't want to ruin anything. Antonio just shrugged it off.

"You guys are not going to believe what happened today!" He said excitedly going to sit down. Francis and Gilbert were a little unsure about this, but neither let it show. "My boss is looking out for some new entertainment for the guests!" He said excitedly. Francis smiled, relaxing at last.

"That sounds really good." He smiled. "Any reason for this sudden change?"

"No idea." Antonio shook his head. "But I do know what I'm going to do."

"What?" Gilbert asked grinning.

"I'm going to perform a dance routine. Then I could tell the management that I could offer dance lessons as well at the hotel and that may get more people coming to the hotel. It can't fail." Antonio said excitedly.

"Are you planning just to dance alone?" Francis asked curiously.

"No, I've already got a dance partner, though I'm going to be running some lessons with her before the audition." Antonio said blushing a little. Gilbert smirked.

"So what lovely lady are you going to be dancing with?" He purred with a suggestive look, his mind going to what else Antonio could be doing with her.

"You already know her." Antonio chuckled. Francis and Gilbert exchanged a confused look. Antonio sighed, guessing they wouldn't think of her. "You remember Lovina from yesterday."

"Oh... her." Gilbert said trying to control himself. He didn't like the idea, not one bit. Hearing her track record, she could make Antonio lose everything.

"Don't sound so disheartened. I saw her today at the hotel and I asked her about it. I said that if we did win, she could win a contract to work in the hotel with me. When I said that, she really brightened up. I'm going to meet her later at the casino. She said we should look at going all out for the competition and get proper shoes and everything. I said I wouldn't be able to afford it, but she felt that luck was on my side. So I'm going to the casino later and see if luck really is." Antonio smiled. Francis and Gilbert had an uneasy feeling about this. Antonio seemed to be slotting into the stories perfectly.

"You sure going back to that casino is a good thing?" Gilbert asked. "I mean I know you won loads yesterday, but don't you think that was a fluke?" Francis thought back to the fluke.

_"I guess you've met Lovina?" He chuckled smiling to Antonio._

_ "How would you know that?" Antonio asked defensively. The attendant just chuckled and handed him his winnings. Before he could ask anymore Gilbert had grabbed his arm and was dragging him over to the cash in desk. Francis looked to the attendant suspiciously._

_ "How would you know we've met Lovina?" Francis asked._

_ "Oh you don't know?" He chuckled. "I guess you'll find out."_

_ "Am I to assume you won't tell me any more about her?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow._

_ "Correct." The guy nodded. "You'll just have to find out from her... or all the guys who's lives she's wrecked."_

"Now he definitely acknowledged something was up with her." Francis muttered to himself. "As much as I don't want it to be... could it be true?"

"Could what be true?" Antonio asked him. Francis shook his head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Don't worry about it." He smiled weakly. "I think you should go and see Lovina again. She's a nice girl. I'm sure she likes you back."

"Really?" Antonio asked. Gilbert hit the back of his head.

"She's agreed to perform with you and take dance lessons to do it. What bigger clue do you need!" Gilbert shouted at him. Now both Francis and Gilbert loved Antonio in a brotherly way. But they both knew when he needed some sense knocked into him.

"Okay. I'll go and meet her!" He stood up. Francis and Gilbert stood up too.

"You know we are coming with you." Francis chuckled.

"Huh? No, you stay here." Antonio whined. "I can look after myself."

"No you can't, and we'll just be there incase you need us or and advice." Gilbert said grinning. "You'd crash and burn without us."

"Fine." Antonio sighed defeated. "But you guys better not interfere with anything." Gilbert held his hands up.

"Don't worry about that." He smiled. "We won't do anything unless you ask us to."

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Francis said, smiling softly. Antonio smiled softly to the pair. He knew they only had his best interests at heart.

"Okay, you guys can tag along, but don't mess up anything." Antonio said smiling softly. The two of them nodded.

"We won't." They both said together. Antonio nodded to the group and started to walk over to the door. Gilbert followed him as Francis went out the back to just check everything was switched off and it was all tidy. The pair of them stepped outside into the cool night air. Antonio looked up to the night sky, thousands of stars were twinkling alongside the beautiful moon. Gilbert looked up as well. He smiled softly. He loved nights like this. They waited for a few moments as the cafe lights flicked off for the night and Francis came out. Turning back to lock the door and pull the shutters down. He also turned to look up at the moon.

"It is a beautiful night." He smiled.

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

"Well... we can't just moon gaze can we." He chuckled. Antonio shook his head.

"Nah, I've got a kinda date." He smiled. Gilbert grinned patting him on the back.

"That's the spirit!" He cheered.

"Well I hope it all goes well." Francis smiled as the group began to walk down the street.

"Yeah, me too."

"What do you mean, your going to be taking dance lessons?" Roderich eyed Lovina cautiously. "Why would you need them?"

"Because I want to have a hobby, and a decent chance of meeting people." Lovina growled back. Vash shrugged his shoulders.

"If she wants do do stuff when we are not open. She is allowed." Vash said a little nervous. Roderich glared at him, taking a breath he sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Now go and work." Lovina nodded, turning round on her heels and storming out as best she could. Stumbling slightly on her dress due to her high heels, but she kept her dignity. As the door slammed shut, Roderich looked to Vash. Vash gulped quietly seeing the look he was getting.

"Don't you see what could happen?" Roderich growled. "What if she meets someone and decides to run off with them."

"I doubt it, anyone knowing her reputation would avoid her." Vash said defending himself, hoping Roderich will drop the issue. Roderich sighed and turned away.

"Vash... we have known each other for years..." He said calmly. "I've agreed to terms as long as you do your job and don't ask questions." Roderich looked back. "Don't make me change the deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Vash sat alone in the office. He was looking over the computer screen, scanning the columns of numbers. Roderich's last words repeated in his mind. He was okay all those years ago when they were both struggling for money. But that was years and years ago, though it probably felt longer for him. He had agreed to these terms not for his own gain, but for his sister. He loved Lily with all his soul and hated if anything were to happen to her. He had promised her that she would live the best life she could. He was going to protect her and provide for her. He was her older brother, that was his duty and his choice. But Lily never knew of the reasons why she could live the high life. He had spared her that truth, but one day she would ask and continue asking. He prayed that day would never come. He couldn't back out of it all because he would risk her safety. He didn't care what happened to him, but Lily had to be protected... he only hoped he was doing the right thing.

Lovina had wandered down to the casino and started her 'shift'. She looked around at the crowds of people that were here tonight. She spotted the regular faces. People who really had nothing better to do than to waste their money here. As she walked she saw a down and out staring at a slot machine. He seemed to pull out a small coin from his pocket and look to it as if it held all the wonders of the world. Lovina recognised his type. He was the addict who couldn't fund his addiction, so any money he got he would spend in a bid to feed a growing need. She sighed sympathetically. Just because she had to stay with jerks for this stupid plan, it didn't mean she couldn't cheer someone up once in a while. She walked over and gently brushed against his shoulder. The man looked round to her. His face thin and pale, his eyes only showing a faint glimmer. She walked on by as he looked back to the machine. Sliding in the last coin, he pressed the button to roll the slots. Lovina smiled as she heard a happy cheer from the man and the clatter of coins. She smiled to herself. At least she everyone didn't hate her.

"Hi Lovina." Lovina spun round quickly, putting her hands up in front of her face ready to punch. Though when she realised it was Antonio she chuckled nervously.

"Hi Antonio." She said softly relaxing. Antonio looked to her concerned.

"Why did you react like that?" He asked.

"I just..." She sighed. "I've had way to many jerks creep up on me like that. It's now just instinct. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I understand." He nodded to her. "Can I have a hug or is that to fast?" Lovina smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around him. She was a little off balance due to her high heels, but she was okay.

"So Antonio..." She purred in his ear. "...you feeling lucky?" Antonio blushed.

"Erm... I think so." He stuttered a little, not expecting her to be so... forward. Lovina smiled at his reaction. It was nice to be the one in charge of a couple.

"Well I am, so where you wanna go first?" She smiled.

"How about roulette table? I don't really understand cards and other things." Antonio said nervously. Lovina pulled back and snapped her fingers.

"Well I'm sure I can teach you to play Black Jack." She smiled taking his hand and leading him over to the room where the card games were held.

"Where are they going?" Gilbert asked Francis as they watched Lovina lead Antonio away. "You don't think she knows a sneaky little room where they can make out?"

"Gilbert... why do you always jump to that conclusion?" Francis sighed. Gilbert looked at him a little annoyed.

"Because it's about time someone got laid in our group." Gilbert growled. Francis chuckled a little.

"You can't expect Antonio's relationship to sort out your sexual frustration." Francis told him.

"If he tells us all the juicy details it could help." Gilbert grumbled. Francis sighed patting his back.

"We really do need to get you a girlfriend."

"Okay so all I need to do is get 21 points?" Antonio whispered as he and Lovina watched a game being played.

"Yes, you are given 2 cards to start with. You can look at them and decide if you want another card." Lovina explained as the man they were watching picked up a 5 of hearts and a 5 of clubs. "You see he has 10 points at the moment, so I would suggest he pick up a card."

"But if he gets a Jack, Queen or King he's in trouble." Antonio whispered back as they watched the game.

"That's true. But with a score like 10 if he doesn't take a card, he is easily beaten. So it's worth the risk." Lovina smiled up to him. Antonio just nodded to her.

"Okay..." He sighed. The man asked for another card and picked it up. The card was a 9 of spades. "Right so now he has 19 points. So you would stick with that?"

"Yes. If you go over 21, even if only by one. You have gone bust and you lose despite what your opponent has." Lovina patted his back. "See, you are learning."

"It's kinda easy to follow." Antonio nodded. "So why am I learning how to play?"

"Because you are going to play and win." She smiled. Antonio looked to her in shock.

"What do you mean me? I've never played this game before in my life!" Antonio protested. Lovina sighed and pulled him away.

"Look. You want to get that new job right?" She said pushing him against the wall. Antonio nodded quickly. "To get that we need to dazzle the panel, right?" He nodded again. "To do that we need some good gear and practice right?" Antonio nodded, Lovina reminded him of his old strict PE teacher. "To do that we need money. You are going to win that money we can have a decent future ahead of us!" Lovina nearly shouted at him.

"Yes Mam." Antonio nodded to her. Lovina pointed over at the tables.

"Now go over there and win!"

"I can do this!" Antonio cheered as he went over to one of the tables, his mind catching up with the rest of him. One thing ran through his mind as the cards were shuffled and dealt out before him. Lovina had said 'we can have a decent future'. Antonio didn't get long to contemplate as Lovina sat down next to his as he was dealt his two cards. Antonio glanced to her nervously as he picked up the two cards looking at them he took a deep breath and started to play.

"Well Lovina, it looks like you have found another sucker." Roderich chuckled to himself as he watched the scene from the side of the room. A huge crowd had gathered around Antonio as he won more and more. She was doing as he had told her, though he preferred if she hung out with his group of friends, but they didn't seem to be here at the moment. Though as he watched Lovina, something was a little off. Lovina seemed to be enjoying herself. Not just putting on her fake smile and laughing, but this was genuine. Roderick smirked to himself. He wondered if he should offer a job to this young boy. He had a few reasons, one reason was because they were running out of young male staff. Another reason was if he was a nice guy and could make Lovina this happy, making him work here was a way of securing her. So then she would never want to leave. As the guy seemed to get another big win, he smiled and pulled in his winnings. Lovina beaming to him as they walked away together. Roderich smiled, ready to suggest the guy could have a career change.

"That was amazing!" Antonio grinned looking at all the chips he'd won. Lovina nodded to him.

"You were really good." She smiled. "So how much dance gear do you think you could get?"

"Enough for a whole year." He grinned. "We'll be in great form for the audition."

"And what audition may that be?" Roderich asked. Lovina becoming immediately hostile towards him.

"It doesn't matter to you." She hissed, trying to pull Antonio away.

"Oh, but it does." Roderich nodded. "I'd like to know what those substantial winnings are going on." Antonio looked a little nervous, Lovina was glaring daggers at Roderich. He didn't want to say but he felt he should.

"Well... I'm currently working as a Bell Boy in the hotel a few blocks away." Antonio started. Lovina continued to glare at Roderich, clutching onto Antonio's arm. What manipulative plan had Roderich gotten now?

"Ah." Roderich nodded. "Judging from you age you must only be fresh out of university." Antonio nodded.

"Yeah, well my boss is looking for new entertainment. So I'm going for it." He nodded. Roderich smiled to him and patted his back.

"I hope it goes well for you." He said. "Though if it doesn't, come back and see me."

"Why?" Antonio asked a little confused.

"Well..." Roderich said looking around quickly. He leant towards Antonio and whispered. "To tell you the truth, I think we need some fresh blood around here. We need new young people to work here, but for some reason we really struggle at finding decent guys. So if your audition doesn't go well. Come back here, we'll have a job for you that pays higher than your bell boy job."

"Really sir?" Antonio said surprised as Roderich pulled back. "That is kind of you. I'll have to think about it."

"Of course, of course." Roderich smiled. "I wouldn't want you rushing into things."

"Okay, well... I'm off now. I'll definitely think about it." Antonio said as Lovina tried to pull him away. She should of known Roderich would pull this kind of dirty trick.

"Good bye." Roderich waved as he walked away, chuckling to himself. Lovina pulled Antonio harshly to one side.

"Hey Lovina, what's the...?"

"You cannot accept that job!" She hissed at him, pressing him up against a wall. Antonio looked to her confused and intimidated. Lovina's emerald eyes fixed on his. "Please tell me you would never consider this job."

"Why are you so against...?" Antonio tried to ask.

"Because I know him. I know how he works and what he does." She growled to him. "He twists kind works to make you think you'll be okay. He comforts you and gently coaches you into signing his stupid contract. Then when you think you'll live the high life. You realise it was all a trap."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean all a trap?" Antonio gasped. He didn't really trust Roderich, he hardly knew him. Though what weighed more in his mind was Lovina's reaction to him. She acted hostile towards him, but she had also hidden slightly from him. Now it's one thing to glare or ignore someone you don't like. But when he turned up Lovina's whole attitude changed. Roderich must have been a force to be reckoned with. The realisation hitting him was not only the fact that he was considering signing and had just been saved, but that Lovina was trapped under him.

"Roderich is very good at acting. He's also a conman. He just cares about power and riches and doesn't care who he makes miserable to get it." Lovina muttered so only he could hear. Antonio's expression softened. This was why Lovina acted the way she had. Not just now but when they first met. She tried to warn him off. Her being taken off to a meeting so suddenly. Lovina's desperate bid for freedom outside the hotel and getting him to play tonight to win big. She wanted to escape this place. He looked down to her, slowly moving his arms around her to hold her tenderly. His sad emerald eyes meeting hers.

"Lovina... what happened to you?" He asked softly. Lovina looked away. She couldn't tell him about her 'gift'. If she did, she feared he would turn like all the others before him. She remained silent, unable to bring herself to explain her past. It was too painful to think of. "Lovina?" Antonino spoke softly to her holding her close. "If you don't want to tell me... I under..."

"I can't tell you because you'll change like they did! Like they all did!" Lovina shouted at him, tears in her eyes. "I really like you Antonio. I really do. But I just can't do this anymore. Because you've met me, you are gonna get hurt. You'll be robbed and you'll hate me because I'll cause it!" Antonio shocked by this sudden turn. But he didn't hear the words she shouted, the only thing he noticed were the tears in her eyes. His heart ached to see her in this state. Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently. Whispering words of kindness to her. Lovina tried to push him away, but she couldn't. She broke down and wept into his shirt. She didn't care what anyone thought of her now. She only wanted to cry. People around the casino stopped and stared over to Lovina. Some people walked past ignoring her, but others stayed for a moment. Lovina's reputation of being a flirt, being cold, laughing off every life she ruined. Now that same girl was crying into the shirt of a young man who held her gently, trying to comfort her. Among the onlookers were Francis and Gilbert.

"She's really carrying some guilt." Gilbert said softly. "I don't think I've ever seen someone break down like that."

"Yeah." Francis nodded. "And for it to be this big an outcry, how long has she been carrying it?"

"Why do you think it's happened now? I didn't see any warning to that." Gilbert said turning away.

"Emotions can get the better of us. Especially ones like that." Francis looked to Gilbert curiously. "Where are you going?"

"I don't think we should be watching this." Gilbert said looking down to the floor. "Why don't we go and get a drink?" Francis looked back to the couple. Lovina had calmed down now and was now just sobbing. He smiled sadly and looked back to his friend.

"I think that's a good idea." Francis nodded as the pair walked around to find the bar. "I think Antonio can handle himself now."

"I'm sorry about that." Lovina sniffed sitting down next to him. "I just... I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you." Antonio said assuringly. "What ever made you think I would?"

"You don't know what I've been through, what I've done. If you knew why I've done what I have... you'll never want to come near me again." Lovina said with her eyes on the floor. "No one ever does for the right reasons."

"For the right reasons?" Antonio asked. "Have men been... using you?" He was really concerned. Lovina couldn't be much off his age, and for someone to go through any abuse...

"Yes." Lovina answered quietly. "But not in the way you think."

"So..." He gulped knowing this must be a sensitive subject. "How?" Lovina looked up to him. She shook her head looking back down. "Lovina if you don't tell me I cannot help you." Antonio said calmly but little irritated.

"I know." She nodded. "I want to tell you, but not here." She looked around as if searching for something. "Not while he's here."

"You mean Roderich?" Antonio guessed. Lovina nodded quickly.

"If he finds out... he'll..." She shuddered.

"Don't think about it." Antonio said softly. "With the winnings from tonight, I can definitely get us some good dance gear. I'm only doing morning shifts this week. We could meet up at lunchtime and practice." He said hopefully wishing to lift her spirits. Lovina looked to him and smiled softly.

"I'd like that." She nodded. "Though I would like too meet up for lunch before practice. So we can chat."

"Sure." He smiled. "We can meet up for lunch."

"Then it's a date." She hugged him. Antonio hugged her back. Lovina was defiantly a really lovely but wounded girl, and all Antonio wanted to do was be there for her and heal her.

Antonio woke up the following morning ready to go. He was up and determined to help Lovina out of her situation, even though he had no clue on what it was or anything about it. The only thing he knew he had to do was get her out of there. He pulled on his uniform and set off for work.

Lovina had the first good night sleep she had had in a long time. Waking up she drew the blackout blind and looked around outside. She knew Antonio was being kinder than she deserved. She wondered if this was ever going to work. She didn't want to sabotage his audition. Walking round she pulled out a beaten up folder full of paperwork. She was always unlucky. She picked up a coin and flipped it trying to guess the outcome. As it fell to the floor she waited. It clinked softly as it landed. Looking over to it she sighed. Wrong again. She walked to her bed and opened the beaten folder and pulled out it's contains. She skimmed the first page reading it quickly. The mass of paperwork was her contract. The only thing that she hated as much as Roderich himself. This pile of paper kept her bound to this place. She flipped through the pages, knowing there had to be a cause to get out of it. She'd read the contract before she'd signed it, she knew there was a way out. Roderich was a very by-the-book man. He loved his contracts and knew how every single section worked and work to his favour. Lovina flicked a few more pages until she found the termination section.

"There are just causes for the termination of this contract. These must be read and agreed between..." Lovina skipped over the formal stuff until she found the list. "Right. Causes for termination of this contract: Any violation of the contract stated above, improper behaviour, liability, destruction of business, change of job, death." She paused growling at it. She continued down. "For the dismissal to be successful it must be agreed by the board including a witness." Lovina grumbled, the board meant Roderich and Vash. That then meant that she needed Lily as a witness, but Vash wouldn't allow her because that would mean explaining the case to Lily and he was sparing her from all this. Lovina smiled to herself. Antonio could be a witness, the witness held no power in the decision, they just had to sign it had happened. It could even be one of his friends. She smiled as a way out seemed possible. If she went to this audition with him and they passed. The cause for terminating the contract would be change of job. A perfectly good and indisputable reason. She then reached the section that always stopped her from leaving before. She read out loud. "The employee accepts that by signing this contract, should termination occur. The employee agrees their belongings bought by company money returns to the company. The employee can only take personal belongings with them, everything else supplied by the company is retained." She sighed. "I never left before because this stupid section would leave me with nothing more than when I started. With my luck I've never been able to get anything. So leaving here would have been a stupid thing to do. But not now. If I get this job... I'll have a roof over my head, good pay and freedom." She smiled putting the contact back into the folder and put that in her bag. She needed to make sure her case was solid, she may never get another chance to escape.

Antonio had finished his morning shift and was signing off. He had been looking forwards to seeing Lovina all day. He couldn't wait for lunch. He was buzzing as he walked out the hotel doors and looked around for Lovina. He smiled seeing her walk down the street towards him.

"Good morning!" He smiled to her. Lovina smiled softly and hugged him.

"Good morning to you." She smiled. Pulling back she grinned. "I have something I need to show you."

"I have something to show you too." Antonio smiled. "I think you'll like it."

"Really?" She sounded slightly surprised. She was still getting used to the fact Antonio was being kind to her. It really did feel strange.

"Yes, but I want you to close your eyes." Antonio smiled. Lovina chuckled giving him an are-you-serious look. "Come on, I promise it will be a nice surprise."

"Okay." She smiled closing her eyes. Antonio gently took her arm and started to lead her down the street. Lovina, now unable to see, gently clung onto his arm. She didn't want to spoil the surprise but she also didn't want to lose him. Antonio wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. He ignored the looks they were getting. The whispers that were going around. The gossip that she had broken down last night had already spread like wild fire. Some people still turned their noses up at them, others were interested in what could of happened. Antonio lead Lovina down the street and around a corner. He knew where he was going. He had been thinking about going to this shop since the mention of the audition. Though now he actually had money to spend there and he knew it was going to be well spent. As he stood outside the shop he smiled.

"You can look now." He whispered to her. Lovina nodded and slowly opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped as she realised where she was.

"No..." She grinned in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"I did some work experience here." Antonio smiled. "I know they are the best." Lovina stayed flabbergasted as they were standing outside the best dress shop in town. Painted on the window in big fancy gold letters it read:

'We make dresses for anything to fit anyone.'


	10. Chapter 10

Lovina couldn't believe her eyes. Many people could only dream of getting a dress from here. They did dresses for all occasions and were best known for their fantastic evening dresses and wedding dresses. The reason they were so well know was because each dress that came out of that door was unique. No two dresses were ever the same. The people who worked in the shop aimed to make each customer feel special in their own perfectly tailored dress. They didn't sell off the rail unless a person didn't like the dress made for them, which was very rare, or something else had happened causing them not to need one. So in that case the dress was returned to the store and was sold for a lower price but was still an original. She looked to Antonio with a bit of a grin.

"Why did you get work experience in a dress shop?" She asked trying not to snigger. Antonio blushed a little realising how that must sound. He tried to laugh it off.

"Well during my course we had to do a work placement. It was a bit of a scramble as there weren't many 'dance' jobs around. I was given a choice between cleaning up in a dance studio or working here. I chose to work here and I found it really interesting."

"Really?" Lovina grinned. "What did you find so interesting?"

"Not what you're thinking." Antonio chuckled catching her grin. "I found it interesting how different fabrics create different effects. I kinda know my way around finding the right fabric for dresses to dance, though I did do a little sewing while I was here." Lovina couldn't help but laugh at the image of Antonio sewing a dress.

"Well come on." She giggled. "Let's see what you remember." Lovina grabbed Antonio's hand and dragged him into the shop.

Inside the shop was a very interesting set out. Along one side of the room was a load of magazines and books showing different dresses and fashions set up on tables for people to look through. Opposite to them were some changing rooms that lined the other side. In the centre of the shop there was a desk with a lady sitting there. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Behind her and the desk were loads of sewing machines and rolls of fabric, all different colours, textures and designs. The lady at the desk looked up to the couple as they entered.

"Antonio." She smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it has been a while." He smiled. The lady stood up and walked round to them.

"So what can I do for you two?" She asked smiling to them.

"Well..." Antonio slipped his arm around Lovina's waist and pulled her towards him. "We are going to an audition to try and win an entertainers job at the hotel I work at." He explained. The lady nodded.

"And so you need outfits. Antonio you can get away with a shirt and black trousers." She smiled. "I'm sorry Miss I haven't introduced myself. I'm Miss Belgie."

"I'm Lovina." She said softly, she wasn't one for jealousy but she for some reason didn't like this lady.

"Nice to meet you Lovina." She smiled. "So what kind of dress are we looking for, but first what kind of dance are we looking at?"

"I'm not sure yet, either a salsa or tango. We're yet to decide." Antonio said scratching his head.

"Oh well doesn't mean we can't start." She smiled. "Now Lovina, the first thing we need to do is take your measurements. Then if you want you can look over there at the books and magazines to get idea's for what you want. If you note down the elements you like and don't like, we can start designing the dress for you. Then when we get a confirmation of the dance we'll tweak it to suit and ask what you think. Though I do suggest having some colours in mind as well, but we'll do that later. Hold on a moment while I go and find the tape." Miss Belgie smiled and went back to her desk. Lovina looked to Antonio a little overwhelmed by all this. She had never been to somewhere like this before. And when she had gone to similar, they were never this friendly. Antonio hugged her gently.

"You okay Lovina? You seem a little lost." He said softly. Lovina nodded slowly.

"I'm just not used to having this much time and effort spent on me. I really don't feel I deserve it. Not after everything I've done."

"Now don't talk like that." Antonio whispered holding her. "I don't really care what you've done or how you came to be the person you are. I think you've had it rough and it's about time someone showed you how much they care."

"You won't after you find out why no one does." She said in an sad tone. Antonio gently tilted her head up to meet his.

"Lovina... you could of killed someone. But even that will not change my feelings for you." Antonio said softly capturing her lips. Lovina felt so confused. She didn't deserve any of this, but Antonio made her feel special. He loved her more than she even loved herself. She couldn't stop a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked. Antonio smiled to her.

"I would never lie to you." He said softly. Then the couple became aware that Miss Belgie was standing to one side waiting for them to finish. They both looked to her. Miss Belgie was smiling to them.

"Seems you finally found someone Antonio. I was getting worried." She smiled. "You need to keep hold of Lovina. She really does need someone like you to stick with her. I know the stories, I know they are not true. You need to stick with her and save her from the mess she's in, if not I'm coming after you for a reason why."

"I wouldn't lose her for the world." Antonio said a little shakily. It seemed Miss Belgie could be quite intimidating if she wanted to. Lovina half smiled at Miss Belgie's words. At least not everyone thought she was no good and should be hated. Miss Belgie seemed to smile to the pair of them.

"Antonio, since you've worked here for a while. Can you measure Lovina? I'll write down the measurements." She grinned. Antonio's cheeks went red as he looked to Lovina. Lovina was going a similar colour. "Oh come on you two, are we not all adults here?" She handed Antonio the measuring tape. He undid it clumsily and was soon ready. Lovina found this rather amusing. Antonio started on her arms and neck, working his way to his shoulders. Lovina and Miss Belgie couldn't help but giggle as he had to do her bust measurement and the her waist. By the time he had finished he was almost as red as a tomato. Lovina and Belgie couldn't help but burst out into fits of laughter. Antonio did see the funny side of it, but he was far to embarrassed to start laughing as well. As the pair calmed down Belgie looked over the measurements. "Right I'll write these up. Lovina you can look over there and work out qualities you like and don't like. Come over to the desk once you have a list."

"Okay. Thank you." Lovina nodded still giggling. She walked over to the shelves and had a look at the pictures of dresses. Antonio had slowly returned to his normal colour and went over to join her. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, got any ideas?" He asked as she flicked through the pages.

"Well... I'd like something long. Not really into any sleeves and definitely no thin straps. I'd like something over my shoulders though." She said flicking through the book. "Nothing that low cut, I hate having low cut stuff." She was referring to her current 'work' dress. It was a nice colour, but it showed way to much of her chest and had a slit up the side exposing her legs. She wanted this dress to make her feel more like a dancer than a tease. Antonio nodded as he looked at the pages. He knew what kind of dress she meant. Thinking about it, he really wanted to see her in a nice long dress that when she spun around, the skirt fluttered out. He wanted her to feel comfortable and confident in the dress, and feel like she had respect and could enjoy herself. After a while Lovina had made her list and handed it over to Miss Belgie. She smiled and nodded.

"If you come in tomorrow, I'll have some sketches up for you." She nodded to them. "Hope you two have a good day."

"You too." Antonio smiled as the couple left the shop. As they walked along the street Lovina could feel herself getting excited. She was getting her own designed dress that she would like. She had always wanted to have a unique dress that she liked. She held Antonio's hand as they walked. The pair of them soon reaching a small cafe.

"I think we should sit here." Lovina said pulling him to his seat. "This is one of my favourite cafes."

"Okay sure." Antonio smiled as he sat down. Lovina sat opposite him, picking up the menu her nerves started to set in. She had never told anyone else her secret. Apart from Roderich and Vash, no one knew of the whole 'Lady Luck' thing. Some of the guys worked out she was lucky, but none of them knew to what extent it all worked out. Antonio could see Lovina had become nervous. "Lovina... are you alright?" She had to tell him now otherwise she would back out. She knew she had to.

"Antonio... there is something I need to tell you." She said in a serious and nervous tone. "You have treated me better than anyone I've ever met. I want to tell you how I got caught up in all this mess." She spoke slowly. "I don't want you to tell anyone else, except possibly your 2 friends, but they must promise not to tell anyone."

"What is it?" Antonio asked unsure. Inside his head were running all the worst case scenarios.

"The reason I told you to stay away from the start was because my job is to..." she took a breath. "My job is to make people lucky so they win loads of money."

"That's doesn't sound that bad..." Antonio started. Lovina shook her head, not even being able to look at him.

"That bit isn't... but after I make they lucky. I'm ordered to leave them so when they gamble without me... they lose everything."

"How? How can you control such a thing? Surely it's all down to luck." Antonio gasped thinking back over all the times she had been with him. While she was there he had never lost. But that was just coincidence. Right?

"It is down to Lady Luck." Lovina said meeting his eyes, her face completely serious. "And that is my curse."


End file.
